


A Creature Battle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Supergirl smiled after she flew to a creature and used her fists to knock it down in Smallville.





	A Creature Battle

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled after she flew to a creature and used her fists to knock it down in Smallville. She approached Reverend Amos Howell and continued to smile. She viewed him frowning. A sudden scowl began to replace her smile. ''The creature is unconscious. I protected everyone in Smallville,'' Supergirl said. 

Amos heard footsteps before he looked back. He winced as soon as a foot pinned him down. Amos turned to Supergirl as she suffered the same fate. Scowling, he remembered footsteps earlier and remained on his back. Amos struggled with Supergirl. His scowl remained. 

''You forgot about the other creature!''

THE END


End file.
